In general, the cap of a conventional container is completely separated from its container once the container is opened. For that reason, it is easy for the separated cap to be dropped, accidentally disposed of, and/or misplaced/lost. Moreover, the separated cap when dropped can easily become soiled by coming in to contact with the ground or other uncontrolled surfaces resulting in the cap becoming no longer reusable. Furthermore, the discarded or misplaced/lost separated caps are able to and will pollute the environment and cause additional environmental problems. Therefore, in order to solve these problems, the industry has developed a few caps that will remain connected to their containers while their containers are in an open state. These few caps are thereby prevented from being separated from their containers, dropped, accidentally discarded, misplaced/lost, soiled by contact with the ground or other uncontrolled surfaces or able to pollute the environment or cause additional environmental problems.
Nonetheless, the currently existing caps with the above-mentioned functions can use complex designs and complicated connecting structures that necessitate some difficult physical manipulation by the user to return the caps to a closed sealed state. Manufacture of caps with these structures can also be complex or expensive.